Timeline
Timeline is the order of events in Merlin. Timeline 'Before the series' *The Old Religion and magic were born in the Crystal Cave. *In the time of the Old Religion the High Priestesses and High Priests would gather on Samhain Eve on the Isle of the Blessed where they would sacrifice a living human to tear the Veil between the worlds of the living and the Spirit World. *Many centuries ago the Cup of Life fell into the possession of a great warlord. One night, he gathered his army before him and collected a drop of blood from each of his soldiers and through the Cup's powers the army was made immortal, causing unimaginable carnage. Only when the Cup was emptied of the blood that it contained the enchantment no longer held and the army was destroyed. *Many years ago before the birth of five kingdoms earth Albion was in a cycle of endless carnage of war. But Bruta, the first king of Camelot, was determined to finish it. He gathered together elders of each tribe and the land division. Each respected the boundaries of others and each ruled the earth which they correspond. *The kingdom of Camelot was created and the castle was built by Cornelius Sigan, one of the most powerful sorcerers this world has ever known. Sigan became too powerful and the King at the time ordered him to be executed. Before his death, Sigan cursed Camelot, saying that he would one day return and raze the city to the ground. *The Round Table was a table used by the old Kings of Camelot from the days of the Old Religion, shortly after the dissolution of Albion. *Hundreds of years ago the Fisher King reigned over a rich kingdom in Albion. After he was wounded in battle, the kingdom, which was magically linked to its ruler, began to fall into ruin as his condition worsened. It eventually became a barren wasteland; neither alive or dead and populated by wyverns . *Hundreds of years ago Daobeth was a kingdom that was the most powerful of the five kingdoms was eventually defeated by dragons. From then on, it was only ruins. *During their war with ancient Kings, the High Priestesses of the Old Religion took the blood of a girl and mingled it with the blood of a snake, creating powerful monsters, able to kill with a single touch. However, the Lamia proved to be more dangerous than their creators imagined; the High Priestesses lost control of them and the Lamia continued to kill, unwilling to stop. *In the time of the Old Religion, the druids built shrines to appease and bring rest to restless and tormented spirits. *400 years ago, Ashkanar hid the last remaining dragon egg in a tomb named after him. Ashkanar ensured that the egg was secure and that the parts to the tomb's key, known as the Triskelion, were hidden; one of its three pieces eventually wound up in the vaults of Camelot. *300 years ago, seven Knights of Camelot were seduced by the sorceress Medhir. One by one they succumbed to her power and became a force of death and destruction. They were only rendered inanimate when Medhir herself was killed. The reign of Uther *Over 250 years after the fall of Medhir, around 30 years before the series started, Uther Pendragon conquered Camelot and became it's King. *Uther's new dominion was allied with Gawant, the kingdom of his old friend Lord Godwyn. *Sometime after becoming King, Uther married Ygraine De Bois, making her his Queen. *A traditonal jousting tournament was held in Camelot before Uther's marriage to Ygraine De Bois. *Gorlois was Uther Pendragon's best friend and the husband of Vivienne and held a high position in the court of Camelot. *Vivienne possessed a healing bracelet that was forged on the Isle of the Blessed. *When Uther's wife, Ygraine, could not bear an heir to the throne of Camelot, Uther struck a bargain with the High Priestess Nimueh that would allow Ygraine to conceive. He appeared to have sent Gaius, who was the court sorcerer and physician, to the Isle of the Blessed to make the request on his behalf. Nimueh used magic to allow Ygraine to conceive an heir. Unfortunately, Nimueh didn't know that for the balance of the world to be restored, Ygraine died in childbirth. *The night of Ygraine's death, Gaius saw the Questing Beast, a magical creature of the Old Religion and omen of misfortune. *When Tristan's sister Ygraine died in childbirth, Tristan blamed Uther for her death and challenged him to a duel. Uther won the duel but, before he died, Tristan swore that he would rise from the dead and avenge Ygraine. *Agravaine leaves Camelot after Ygraine's and Tristan's deaths. *Grief stricken over the loss of his beloved wife, Uther turned on Nimueh, accusing her of treason and banishing her from Camelot. Shortly thereafter he began the Great Purge, ordering the executions of hundreds of sorcerers, good and evil. The Knights of Camelot hunted down and killed anyone born with magic. *At the start of the Great Purge, Uther gave Gaius a list of all people suspected of using magic to be killed; when Gaius discovered the name of his beloved Alice on the list, he struck it off, thus giving her time to escape. *Gaius decided to stop practicing magic and to remain in Camelot as court physician. *During the Great Purge, Uther ordered many people to be drowned, including children who had inherited magic from their parents. Morgause, having inherited her mother Vivienne's magical powers, was sentenced to death by Uther. *Gaius was asked to smuggle her out of Camelot after she was born and give her to the High Priestesses of the Old Religion on Isle of the Blessed. Uther was led to believe that Morgause had died shortly after her birth. *Alvarr's parents were executed and he was scheduled to die as well, but managed to escape from Camelot. *Edwin's parents, Gregor and Jaden, were burned at the stake. He tried to save them, but was left horribly scarred by the flames. He then disappeard from Camelot. *When Gorlois was away on the Northern Plains Vivienne had a brief affair with Uther Pendragon and later gave birth to Morgana. She had Gorlois believe that he was the father of her second child. *Around the same time Arthur was born, Uther's old friend, Lord Godwyn, had a baby daughter; her mother died in childbirth. A Sidhe elder came to her in her sleep and turned her into a Changeling, a human with a Sidhe implanted in them. He then sent his Pixie,servant Grunhilda, disguised as a human, to be her nurse and watch over her to make sure she was taken over at the right time, when she married Arthur. *Uther, during the Great Purge, hunted almost all the Blood Guards and killed them. *Julius Borden was a pupil of Gaius. During the Great Purge he disappeared and caused Gaius much trouble. *The Crystal of Neahtid was kept and guarded by the High Priestesses on the Isle of the Blessed, before it was taken by Uther and locked into the vaults of Camelot. *Uther also pursued and slaughtered all Dragons except for the Great Dragon. Uther tricked one dragonlord, Balinor, to lure the Great Dragon to Camelot under the pretense of wanting to make peace with it, only to capture and imprison the dragon beneath Camelot . *Uther then had all the Dragonlords rounded up and killed. *Gaius helped Balinor escape Camelot and the Dragonlord fled to Ealdor, where he took refuge with a woman named Hunith. They would later fall in love, but Uther's relentless persecution forced them apart as Balinor fled Ealdor. Whether she knew before or after his departure, Hunith later gave birth to son Merlin. *At some point, Gorlois befriended Queen Annis and possibly King Caerleon. *Morgana lived in the house of Gorlois until his death when she was 10 years old. *Uther sent Gorlois into battle and promised him reinforcements. The King later failed to send the promised reinforcements, resulting in Gorlois' death. Uther promised Gorlois that he would look after Morgana and subsequently readopted her as his own daughter. *Sir Leon grew up with Guinevere and Elyan; their mother worked as a maid in his family's household. Leon eventually joined the Knights of Camelot. *At some point during the last 10 years leading up to the series, Guinevere became the personal maidservant to the Lady Morgana. *The merchant Fyrien built a castle on the Sea of Meredor as an outpost for trade routes to the east. But when war broke out between Carleon and Uther, the trade dried up and the castle was abandoned. *At some point before the series, war broke out between Caerleon and Camelot. He was defeated by Uther at the Battle of Denaria, but retreated to the Castle of Fyrien. Victory would have been denied to Camelot if Uther hadn't known of a secret labyrinth beneath the castle. *Lady Catrina was treated by Gaius as a child; she had an incurable bone disease that made it difficult for her to walk. *Camelot fought a long war against the kingdom of Mercia. *At some point before the series, Arthur killed the son of King Odin in a duel; the King would later sanction multiple attempts to assassinate Arthur. *Gwaine's father was killed fighting for Caerleon's army, suggesting that Gwaine himself was originally from Caerleon. His mother was turned down by Caerleon when she went to him for help. *Elyan leaves Camelot around a year before the series began. *Arthur led an attack on a Druid camp near Camelot.The Knights of Camelot slaughtered all the druids, along with their women and children. Arthur was young and unable to stop his men's bloodthirsty actions; he could only watch in horror. 'The Rise of the Once and Future King' *Merlin was sent by Hunith to Camelot, arriving at the time a sorceress called Mary Collins attempts to assassinate Arthur after Uther executed her son. Merlin foiled this attempt and became Arthur's manservant. *Merlin stopped Knight Valiant from killing Arthur using a Serpent Shield in the Tournament of Camelot. This episode marked the first occurence of Morgana's visions. *After years in hiding, Nimueh returned to wreak revenge, first using an Afanc to contaminate Camelot's water supply. *Nimueh later attempted to disrupt the end of hostilities between Camelot and Mercia by poisoning Merlin. After Arthur returned with the antidote, Nimueh's machinations were revealed; King Bayard and his men were released. *Merlin tried to meddle with the rules so that Lancelot, who saved him from a Griffin attack, could become a Knight. After the Griffin was killed, Arthur and Uther argued about Lancelot's right to be a Knight, Lancelot decided he didn't want to lie anymore and left Camelot. *Edwin Muirden returned to Camelot; he took over Gaius' role as Court Physician and tried to kill Uther in revenge for the death of his parents. His plans were foiled and he was killed by Merlin. *Aulfric of Tír-Mòr, a Sidhe who was exiled after killing another Sidhe, made a deal with an elder that his daughter Sophia can be immortal again if she sacrificed Arthur, Merlin discovered the plan and saved Arthur's life. *The Druid Cerdan, along with his son Mordred, went to Camelot for supplies but he was betrayed by a man and arrested. While he was executed, Mordred was saved by Merlin and Morgana. Arthur was later able to take the boy back to his people. *When Arthur returned Mordred to his kind, Iseldir thanked him and declared the druids to be forever indebted to the prince for the kindness he had shown them. *Nimueh resurrected Tristan de Bois, Uther's brother in law and Arthur's uncle, on the night of Arthur's coming of age ceremony. He challenged the Knights to single combat; Sir Owain and Sir Pellinore are killed as a result. Arthur then challenges the wraith himself. However, Uther takes his place and manages to kill Tristan again using Excalibur. The Great Dragon, however, confronts Merlin and is furious to learn Uther wielded the sword instead of Arthur, saying that in Uther's hands, the sword will only bring evil. As he cannot destroy the sword, the Dragon orders Merlin to hide the sword where no one can find it or use its power. *Merlin sneaked the Sword out of Camelot and cast it into the Lake of Avalon . *Sometime later Hunith she travelled to Camelot to ask Uther Pendragon to aid the village of Ealdor when it is attacked by bandits, lead by a man named Kanen. While Uther sympathized with her, he could not do anything to help because her village was in another kingdom. Merlin returned to the village, accompanied by Gwen, Morgana, and later Arthur. She is proved to be a skilled fighter because she participates in the Battle of Ealdor fighting with a broom and a cane. *Arthur killed a Unicorn, accidentally unleashing a curse on Camelot. He was able to lift it by passing several tests given to him by Anhora. *After Gwen's father was killed, Morgana allied with Tauren in a plot to kill Uther, Later she regretted her decision and saved Uther from Tauren's blade. *When Arthur was seriously injured by the Questing Beast, Merlin traveled to the Isle of the Blessed to offer his own life to Nimueh to save Arthur. Merlin gave Arthur water from the Cup of Life and the Prince recovered, but then Hunith arrived in Camelot, seriously ill.Gaius then went to the Isle to offer his own life to Nimueh to save Hunith and Merlin. When Merlin returned to the Isle of the Blessed he, enraged by the death of Gaius, slew Nimueh and restored Gaius to life. *When Merlin killed Nimueh, the Cup of Life fell into the possession to of Iseldir's Druid clan for an unspecified reason. *The tomb of Cornelius Sigan was uncovered by the King's workers. Sigan's soul possesses the body of a thief intending to steal his riches. The sorceror then attacks Camelot by using animated gargoyles. Arthur led his knights to hunt the creatures down and kill them. Though Arthur was injured and several knights were killed, the attack was averted when Merlin defeated Sigan. *King Odin conspired to have Arthur killed by the notorious assassin Myror in revenge for the death of his son. Arthur came to believe that the knights of Camelot were allowing him to win at jousting simply beacuse he was the Prince. Whenthe tournament came up, Arthur decided to disguise himself so no one would go easy on him. He acted like he would be away from Camelot during the tournament, but in reality he was secretly living with Gwen. During this time, he and Gwen grew closer which ultimately led to the two sharing a kiss before the final joust, cementing their feelings for each other. Arthur emerged victorious in the tournament, though he took a chest wound from Myror in the final. The assassin had killed Sir Alynor and taken his place against Arthur, but the Prince killed him in the final pass of the tournament. *When Uther learned of the plot he desired to go to war with Odin. Arthur dissuaded his father from taking action however, on the grounds that he would have similar sentiments if he (Arthur) were killed. *When Morgana suffered from nightmares and showed signs of magic, Merlin suggested that she seek the advice of Druids, and so she left in search of the Druid camp. Aglain, the leader of a group of Druids, saved Morgana from the Serkets, cured her and told her about her powers. The Druid camp was later attacked by Arthur and his knights. The Druids tried to flee but many of them were killed, including Aglain, and Morgana was brought back to Camelot. *Lancelot travelled around after leaving Camelot and eventually started to earn a living by fighting for others' entertainment, believing his life had become meaningless. He was working in a fighting ring run by a group of bandits led by Hengist. *When Guinevere was mistaken for Morgana and kidnapped by Hengist, Uther refused to pay the ransom or send a rescue party to save her. A tormented Arthur defied his father and set out with Merlin to rescue Guinevere himself. Meanwhile Gwen and Lancelot were reunited in Hengist's castle, where Lancelot mde his feelings for Gwen clear. He pledges to save her from Hengist or die trying. When they tried to escape, they were captured and set to be executed. They were saved by Arthur and Merlin, who had come to rescue Gwen. Hengist was killed by a Wilddeoren. While returning to Camelot, both Arthur and Gwen went out of their way to appear indifferent to each other. Lancelot was not fooled by this and quickly realised that they had strong unspoken feelings for each other. Merlin later confirmed this and although he had realised his own feelings for Gwen, Lancelot decided he wouldn't risk coming between her and Arthur. He left once again. *The troll Catrina attempted to take over Camelot and gain a lot of gold by marrying Uther Pendragon by magically impersonating Lady Catrina. *Uther was bewitched by the troll; Sir Leon was doubtful of his king's magically influenced decisions and appeared disapproving when Arthur's title as Crown Prince was stripped away . He was amongst those who attempted to tell Uther that his wife was a troll, and had to endure several councils with her stench. *The troll was later killed by Arthur with the help of Merlin. *Gaius was arrested for sorcery when Aredian, a witchfinder, accused Merlin of using magic and he took the blame. Gaius was tortured and interrogated by Aredian until he was forced to confess in order to prevent Aredian from killing Merlin and Morgana along with him. Aredian betrayed him and intended to have Merlin and Morgana executed as well. Merlin was able to uncover Aredian's treachery and Gaius was freed, giving Uther some very harsh words on his views of magic afterwards. *Morgause returned to Camelot and challenged Arthur Pendragon to a duel. She defeated Arthur, but let him live so as long as he accepted her next challenge. As she was leaving Camelot, she told Arthur that she knew something about his mother, giving Arthur incentive to come see her. On their way to Morgause's lair, Arthur and Merlin were attacked by several of Odin's men, who were defeated by the duo. Morgause used her magic to summon Ygraine's spirit, who Arthur the secret of his birth. Enraged at his father for his selfishness, Arthur returned to Camelot and attempted to kill Uther. Just as he was about to deal the fatal blow, Merlin burst into the hall and convinced him that Morgause had tricked him. *Under unspecified circumstances, Freya was captured by the bounty hunter Halig and taken to Camelot, only to be freed by Merlin. Merlin hid Freya in the underground catacombs and they later fell in love. Unfortunately Freya was fatally wounded by Arthur. Merlin took her to the The Lake of Avalon where she died, and then became Lady of The Lake. *King Alined came to Camelot, seemingly wanting to create a peace treaty with King Uther and the "five kingdoms". However, what he really wanted was war. Alined's jester Trickler put a spell on Arthur to make him fall madly in love with King Olaf's daughter Vivian. When Olaf found out about their relationship, he became furious and challenged the Prince to a duel. Arthur eventually won, but spared Olaf, saying that this wasn't the way to make peace. King Alined left Camelot, angry at his failure to stir up trouble. *During this time, many other sorcerers who had been wronged by Uther over the years joined Alvarr's cause, the most famous of them being the Druid boy Mordred. *Alvarr later became determined to obtain the Crystal of Neatid, a magical item that can show the future to those who can use it. Knowing that Uther's ward Morgana had a connection to Mordred, Alvarr approached her and used both his charisma and Mordred to win her over. Morgana stole the Crystal of Neatid and delivered it to the camp, and Mordred was pleased to see her. Back in Camelot, Merlin visited the Great Dragon and he was told of an ancient prophecy foretelling an evil alliance between Mordred and Morgana.When Arthur, Merlin and the soldiers attacked the camp, all were killed apart Alvarr, who was captured and taken back to Camelot to be executed while Mordred managed to escape from the knights of Camelot. Uther tried Alvarr for treason and sentenced him to death, but he would not get the chance to see this. Morgana, who had now officially turned against her guardian, drugged all the guards watching Alvarr, allowing him to escape. *Morgause later awoke the Knights of Medhir to kill Uther. She also approached Morgana, and got her on her side. She then placed a spell upon Morgana, binding her life to a sleeping spell that she placed on Camelot. The spell put everyone in Camelot to sleep, with the exception of Morgana, Arthur and Merlin (who were away when she cast the spell). Merlin, after visiting The Great Dragon, learned of how to stop the Knights, and reluctantly poisoned Morgana with hemlock. Morgause, upon hearing her sister's telepathic screams, confronted Merlin and demanded he tell her what he used to poison her sister so she could heal her. Merlin refused to do so unless she killed the Knights. Morgause chose her sister over her chance to kill Uther, and used her magic to kill the knights. Merlin showed her the hemlock, but Arthur and the Knights of Camelot soon burst into the room. Surrounded, Morgause used her magic to take Morgana away from Camelot and saved her life. The sisters were united to start planning the attack of Camelot . *After taking a sword from a Knight Medhir an artefact of the Old Religion, Merlin returns to the Great Dragon. He asks what the Dragon's intentions are once released, but the Dragon cryptically replies that there is only one road he can take. Merlin asks the Dragon to promise to not harm Camelot, but the Dragon simply replies that he believes enough bargains have been made. Merlin wields the sword and frees the Dragon who roars in triumph and escapes to freedom ready to attack Camelot. *Arthur was later forced, along with his knights to defend Camelot from The Great Dragon who was freed by Merlin (though Arthur didn't know it) and attacked Camelot every night as revenge for his imprisonment and the near extinction of his kind. After realizing that the Dragon was too powerful for them to defeat, Arthur and Merlin went on a mission to find Balinor, a Dragonlord and (unknown to Arthur) Merlin's father.They found Balinor who at first refused to return to Camelot, believing that it was perfectly fair that The Great Dragon should have revenge for everything Uther had done to him. Balinor was eventually convinced to return when he realized that Gaius, whom he owed a life debt, was in danger. Arthur told him he would be rewarded but Balinor replied that he sought no reward. Unfortunately the Dragonlord was fatally injured by an enemy king's knights and died in Merlin's arms. *Arthur and Merlin arrived back at Camelot and reported the death of the last Dragonlord. Then they went out with Arthur's knights to make one last attempt to kill The Great Dragon. The Dragon presumably killed all of Arthur's knights but Arthur rolled under a stream of fire and managed to land a blow on the Dragon with his sword. The Dragon retaliated by smashing him with one of its huge front legs, knocking him unconscious. Merlin, who had gained the powers of a Dragonlord thanks to his father, banished the Dragon from Camelot. *Uther spent almost a year sending soldiers to look Morgana refusing to give up no matter how many knights were lost. He declared he would never give up searching despite being told by Gaius that, after an entire year, he should call off the search and accept that Morgana was gone. However, she was eventually found one day alone in the woods by Merlin, Arthur and his men and returned to Camelot. After Morgana recovered she went to see Uther; the King was overjoyed. Morgana thanked him for taking care of her as if she was his own daughter and apologised for her previous attitude towards him. However, Morgana was in fact lying to maintain Uther's favour and allow herself to carry out her plans to kill him since during her year away from Camelot she had been fully corrupted by Morgause. Around 23 years after Arthur's birth: *Morgana finally returned to Camelot after being taken away by Morgause. Unknown to all but Merlin, she had turned to evil and was bent on destroying Camelot. The sisters attempted to conquer Camelot with the help of King Cenred while Uther was incapacitated by a strange illness, but their plans were foiled by Merlin. *Merlin released a Goblin. *Merlin and Arthur met Gwaine. *Merlin discovered the Crystal Cave. *Arthur's marriage to Princess Elena was arranged, but after cancelled at the last minute by the mutal consent of the young couple. *Gwen and her brother Elyan were kidnapped by Cenred. Arthur, Merlin, and Morgana(reluctantly) later rescue them. *Arthur went on a quest to find the Golden Trident. *Gaius reunited with his old lover Alice. *Arthur and Gwen's relationship was threatened by Uther, who sentenced Gwen to death. Merlin disguised himself as Dragoon the Great and confessed to planting the poultice (which was actually planted by Morgana) under Arthur's bed. Gwen was later released. *Merlin met Gilli and convinced him not to kill Uther in the annual tournament. *Morgana and Morgause overthrew Uther with an immortal army and Morgana was crowned Queen of Camelot. Merlin and Arthur, in turn, overthrew her by destroying the immortal army and saving Uther, forcing Morgana to flee with Morgause. Around 24 or 25 years after Arthur's birth: *Morgana tore open the veil between the living world and the spirit world with her magic and summoned the Dorocha to take her revenge on Camelot. Arthur learned that the only way to defeat the Dorocha is to make a sacrifice. Before Arthur can sacrifice himself, Merlin sacrificed himself and was apparently killed. *Merlin was cured by Vilia and travels to the Isle of the Blessed with Arthur and the knights. Lancelot sacrificed himself to prevent Arthur and Merlin from sacrificing themselves and to defeat the Dorocha. *Uther was mortally wounded by an assassin when protecting Arthur and eventually died, despite attempts to save his life. Arthur was crowned King of Camelot after his death. 'Arthur's reign' *Shortly afterwards, Odin commenced a series of raids on Camelot 's northern borders. *When Julius Borden tried to take a Dragon Egg, Arthur tried to stop him and destroy the egg but Merlin defeated Borden and protected the egg from Arthur. The Dragon Aithusa later hatched at Merlin's command. *Following the death of Uther, Caerleon he began raiding Camelot. During one of these raids, he was eventually led into a trap and captured. Following his uncle's Agravaine advice,Arthur tried to force him to sign a treaty. He refused, which made Arthur reluctantly order him killed. *When King Caerleon was killed in cold blood by Arthur Pendragon , a grief-stricken Queen Annis declared war on Camelot. Morgana then went to her court and offered her assistance in destroying Arthur, gaining Annis's acceptance by claiming that she wished to avenge the death of Gorlois. When Arthur came to Annis and requested to fight single combat to avoid a full-scale war, Annis agreed to let a champion from Caerleon fight Arthur, and Morgana assured Annis that Arthur would lose. During the fight, Morgana enchanted Arthur's sword, multiplying its weight to make it far heavier and infinitely unwieldy. Queen Annis' champion immediately got the upper hand, but Merlin's intervention saved Arthur, giving him the victory and sparing the lives of both sides. Morgana, for once without a retort, left Annis, who returned to Caerleon and left Camelot in peace. *Arthur, Merlin and the Knights of the Round Table were passing through the Valley of the Fallen Kings when they were ambushed by mercenaries sent by Agravaine and Morgana. *Merlin fell under Morgana's control when she captured him. The sorceress inserted a Fomorroh snake inside his neck so that he would kill Arthur. Gaius and Gwen, however, paralysed the snake. Merlin then engaged Morgana in a duel (disguised as Emrys) and defeated her before destroying the snake. *Morgana captured Gaius with help of Alator as she suspected that Gaius knew of Emrys. Alator, however, after learning that Emrys was Merlin, protected Merlin from Morgana before she could kill him. *Merlin, Gwen and the knights encountered a Lamia while investigating a mysterious illness. Arthur managed to save them after learning of their disappearance. *Morgana raised Lancelot from the dead to destroy Arthur and Gwen's relationship, making him give Gwen an enchanted bracelet to make her fall in love with him. Arthur banished Gwen from Camelot and Merlin freed Lancelot from Morgana's control before he died once more. *Arthur was haunted by his past when he came across a shrine which contained the spirit of a young Druid Boy who seeked revenge and peace for his death. The boy eventually possesed Elyan but Arthur, who was responsible for the boys death, expressed remorse for causing his death and the boy forgave him, releasing Elyan and moving on to the spirit world. *Arthur briefly developed feelings for Princess Mithian when he planned to marry her during Gwen's exile. Gwen, meanwhile, overheard Morgana's plans to take over camelot with help from Helios and Agravaine and managed to warn Merlin, narrowly surviving Morgana's attempt to kill her. While Merlin was unable to convince Arthur of Agravaine's treachery, Arthur found Gwen's engagement ring and cancelled his marriage to Mithian, realising that he still loved Gwen. *Morgana, Agravaine and Helios began their attack on Camelot during which Arthur finally learnt of Agravaine's treachery. As Arthur was willing to die protecting Camelot, Merlin enchanted Arthur briefly so that they would escape from Morgana who had now captured Camelot and imprisoned Gaius, Gwaine and Elyan. Arthur and Merlin journeyed to Ealdor, meeting the smugglers Tristan and Isolde along the way, where Merlin reunited with his mother Hunith while Arthur reunited with Gwen. Agravaine, however pursued Arthur and Merlin to Ealdor, forcing them to escape with Gwen, Tristan and Isolde. *As Agravaine still pursued them, Merlin confronted him and killed him when he realised that Merlin was the mysterious sorcerer Emrys. When Arthur lost his conviction to Camelot, Merlin managed to restore Arthur's faith by making him pull the sword Excalibur out of it's stone. Arthur, who was now reunited with the Knight's of Camelot, then attacked Morgana's soldiers, during which Gaius, Gwaine and Elyan were released. As Merlin used an enchantment to disable Morgana's magic, she was forced to flee and they succeeded in recapturing Camelot while Helios and Isolde were killed during the battle. Arthur then crowned Gwen as the Queen of Camelot as everyone proudly watched. *Morgana is stumbling through the woods and collapses on the ground. Aithusa, the white dragon uses its breath to heal Morgana. Category:Merlin Universe